No Need to Say Goodbye
by brunette4-FriendshipNeverEnds
Summary: "Kenapa kau mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' bukannya 'sampai jumpa lagi? Kau tahu, aku tidak memerlukan kata itu, Sasuke." WARNING: SasuNaru, Slash, Shounen-ai, Gaje, dan sedikit Angst.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : Slash, Gaje, banyak tipo, super-duper nglantur.

A/N : Ide ini muncul begitu saja di pikiranku saat aku denger temenku nyanyi lagunya Regina Spektor yang The Call.

Padahal lirik yang aku tahu sih cuma bagian "You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye"

**No Need to Say Goodbye**

Sekarang kehidupanku berubah. Tak ada lagi kata sendiri di dalam kamusku. Satu minggu ini aku ditemani oleh orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah orangnya. Orang yang pernah pergi meninggalkanku dan menjadi missingnin. Walaupun dia sudah banyak berubah, tapi sifat menyebalkannya sama sekali tak hilang. Dan kini aku harus serumah dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa serumah dengan Sasuke. Dan jawabannya adalah aku dan Sasuke baru saja jadian. Tepatnya satu minggu lalu, dimana ia baru satu bulan dibebaskan atas hukumannya karena pergi dari desa. Sasuke meloncat melewati jendela kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Aku sangat terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Sasuke langsung saja menarikku keluar dari kamar dan membawaku ke sebuah bukit di belakang kantor hokage. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengecup keningku. Aku yang terkejud akan perlakuannya kini bertambah syok karena pernyataan cinta Sasuke yang benar-benar sangat mendadak.

Ya, itulah kisah dimana sesi penembakan Sasuke padaku. Sebenarnya sih, bukan hanya itu alasannya. Salahkan saja TSunade baachan yang seenaknya memindahkan barang-barangku ke Uchiha mansion.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sudah mengakhiri makannya dan kini beralih kepadaku.

"Ya?"

"Besok aku ada misi ke negara Iwa."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Iwa? Kenapa jauh sekali Sasuke?" Kenapa coba dia harus ditugaskan ke Iwa. Padahal TSunade baachan tahu sendiri kalau kami baru seminggu hidup bersama. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Aku tak mau dia melihat wajah sedihku. Entah mengapa aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi kemanapun.

"Hei Dobe, jangan berwajah seperti itu! Kau itu sudah bodoh, jangan kau tambah lagi dengan tampang bodoh seperti itu." Kata Sasuke sambil berwajah meremehkan. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar marah.

"Hei Teme, jangan panggil aku bodoh, aku it..." aku berhenti berbicara saat kurasakan sebuah lengan kini tengah memelukku dengan erat. Tak ada sedikitpun perlawanan dariku, karena aku sangat menyukai dan menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Kunyamankan kepalaku di pundaknya yang nyaman. Rasanya sangat hangat, tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa bosan dengan pelukan hangat ini.

"Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu." Tak ada kata lain. Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataannya yang selalu Sasuke ulangi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Ng.. Sasuke" Naruto membuka matanya. Hari masih tengah malam. Akan tetapi ia sudah mendapati Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan semua peralatan ninja yang akan ia gunakan selama misi.

Dia melihat punggung Sasuke, punggung yang selalu ia lihat sewaktu masih genin. Punggung yang selalu melindunginya dan punggung yang sempat membuatnya sedih, karena meninggalkannya.

Dia tak pernah sekalipun membalas perlindungannya. 'Apakah aku selemah ini?' kalimat itu terus berputar di otaknya sejak dulu.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ, Dobe?"

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Lengannya yang lumayan panjang menggapai tubuh sang Uchiha, lalu membenamkan wajah di dada Sasuke.

"Kau manja sekali dobe?" Perkataan itu sukses membuat Naruto yang ada di pelukannya terkikik.

"Apakah aku salah bila bermanja-manja pada kekasih sendiri, sebelum sang kekasih pergi menjalankan misi?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang juga tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja mencari alasan."

"He...he...he.."

"Naruto."

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Sasuke sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Awalnya Naruto memang sedikit kaget, tapi akhirnya Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk dapat lebih dalam merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya. Hampir 5 menit mereka masih menyatukan diri mereka dalam sebuah kehangatan. Karena masing-masing memerlukan pasokan oksigen, mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Dengan wajah yang memerah dari masing-masing. Mereka tetap saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Aku antar kau keluar, ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

T_T

"Naruto, aku berangkat." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Naruto.

"Hati-hati."

"Ya, selamat tinggal."

"Hei teme, kata-kata selamat tinggal itu tak diperlukan untuk orang yang pasti akan kembali, teme. Kecuali kau berniat meninggalkanku."

'DEG'

Naruto sangat kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia hanyalah ingin bercanda. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa rasanya begitu sesak di dadanya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto kedalam pelukkannya. Erat sekali, sampai-sampai Naruto merasa nafasnya sangat sesak. Air mata Naruto mengalir membasahi pundak Sasuke. Walaupun tidak sampai terisak-isak, tapi itu sudah membuat Sasuke mengetahui, bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Naruto, kau menangis?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Itu karena kamu, Sasuke." Naruto berteriak. Ia tidak terlalu perduli jika orang-orang akan terganggu dengan teriakkannya. "Kenapa kau mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' bukannya 'sampai jumpa lagi'? Kau tahu, aku tidak memerlukan kata itu Sasuke. Aku tidak memerlukan kata 'selamat tinggal'. Kau membuatku semakin khawatir dengan kata-katamu, kau mengerti?"

"Maaf!" Sasuke kembali mendekap Naruto. Ia angkat wajah Naruto mengecup keningnya dan melepasnya dengan pelan.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu menghentikan aktivitas pemuda bermata biru itu. Ia menghentikan memasaknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka ia sudah mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya.

"Hai, Sakura! Kebetulan sekali kau kesini. Aku sudah memasak nasi goreng saus tomat, sup tomat dan, pokoknya banyak deh. Hahaa... pasti nanti Sasuke sangat kaget dengan sambutan ini. Karena kamu kesini, bantu aku dong?" Naruto segera menarik lengan sang gadis menuju ke dalam. Sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

Naruto mendudukkan Sakura di meja makannya yang sangat besar. Ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertunduk.

"Sakura, tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu."

Tidak beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan membawa berbagai makanan dan menaruhnya di depan Sakura.

"Sakura, semua ini untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke, jadi tolong dicicipi, ya! kau tahu Sasuke itu sangat menyebalkan. Masa, Cuma gara-gara kurang garam saja sudah mengomel tak jelas."

Mendengar Naruto terus saja mengoceh tentang Sasuke, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahanpun akhirnya jatuh. Tubuhnya menjadi bergetar dan tangannya mengepal, hingga Naruto sadar bahwa Sakura menangis.

"Sa-Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto menjadi panik sendiri.

Bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia malah semakin terisak. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Meletakkan sebuah kertas dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Sa-Sakura, tunggu!"

Melihat Sakura yang tidak menanggapi panggilannya, ia pun menyerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja yang penuh dengan makanan yang hampir semua didominasi oleh tomat. Makanan yang menjadi makanan kesukaan kekasihnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat secarik kertas yang berada di depan kursi yang tadinya diletakkan oleh sahabatnya. Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan melihat kertas itu tertera namanya.

"Eh, dari Sasuke?" Naruto agak mengernyit membacanya.

^%^

'Dobe

Kau sekarang pasti sedang memikirkanku. Aku tidak heran karena aku memang tampan. Dan mungkin sekarang kau rindu berat padaku.'

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia tersenyum karena membaca surat yang berisi kenarsisan kekasihnya.

'hei, kau jangan mengataiku narsis! Kau tahukan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Oh ya, bukalah lemarimu! Ada sedikit kejutan disana.

I LOVE YOU Naruto'

"Hah, dasar si Teme. Masa kirim surat dari Iwa sampai Konoha cuma mau bilang ini saja. Oh ya, padahal sudah malam, tapi kenapa Sasuke belum sampai konoha, ya?"

#$%#$%

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Tsunade-sama." Sejak ia pulang dari rumah Naruto, air matanya belum saja berhenti.

"Lebih cepat ia mengetahui itu lebih baik, Sakura."

"A-aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya hancur. Sudah cukup untuk penderitaannya selama ini, Tsunade-sama. Cukup." Sakura semakin terisak. Tubuhnya menjadi lemah, sehingga kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya.

"Dia akan lebih hancur, jika kita tidak memberitahunya, Sakura." Tsunade sedikit marah pada Sakura. Sebenarnya ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Ia juga tidak mau melihat cucunya hancur. Akan tetapi, keadaan akan lebih parah jika ia tidak segera memberitahunya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku saja." Tsunade melangkah ingin keluar, tapi segera dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, Tsunade-sama." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Biar, biar saya yang memberitahunya. Besok saya akan menemuinya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau boleh keluar." Dengan itu Sakura keluar dari ruang Hokage dan menyisakan Tsunade yang termenung di kursinya.

"Naruto, maafkan aku!" Tsunade berkata lirih. Tangannya mengepal keras. "Andai aku tahu tujuan Danzou yang sebenarnya, hanyalah untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke." Tsunade menggebrak mejanya keras. Ia tidak perduli dengan tangannya yang sakit. "Sial."

$%$%$%$%$%%

Tok tok tok

"Eng," Naruto terbangun mendengarkan suara ketukkan pintu. "Eh, sudah pagi, ya?" bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai, Sakura! Tumben pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung? Oh ya, kenapa Sasuke belum sampai di rumah, ya? dan kenapa kamu kemarin menang..." belum selesai pertanyaan Naruto, sudah dihentikan oleh pelukan dari Sakura.

Naruto tahu kalau Sakura menangis, terbukti dengan tubuh sakura yang bergetar dan pundak Naruto yang terasa basah.

"Sa-Sasuke tidak akan pulang, Naruto." Sakura berkata lirih

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura. Sontak ia langsung melepaskan pelukan dari Sakura dan menatap tajam pada gadis yang terisak di depannya itu.

"Apa, maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu, Sakura?"

"Dengar Naruto, Sa-Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali, dia sudah tewas, Naruto. Hiks...hiks, dia sudah mati." Sakura menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sedikitpun keberanian untuk menatap mata Naruto. Ia tak akan tahan melihat kesediah di mata sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri itu.

"Ka-kau bo-hong, Sakura, 'kau bohong'." Naruto berteriak dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama dengan Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengobrak-abrik isi dari lemari tersebut.

Kling kling kling

Mata Naruto beralih pada sebuah benda yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia melihat satu pasang lonceng perak dan secarik kertas di sana dan mengambil benda tersebut.

Naruto memandang lonceng itu. Lonceng itu adalah lonceng yang mempertemukan ia dengan Sasuke. Air mata Naruto mengalir saat ingat masa lalunya. Ia selalu saja sendirian. Hingga sosok malaikat datang. Ya, Sasukelah malaikatnya. Akan tetapi kini malaikatnya telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kertas yang masih tergeletak di lantai ia ambil dan membacanya perlahan.

'Naruto, lonceng ini sudah aku perbaiki, jagalah baik-baik. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untukmu. Misiku sebenarnya bukanlah mengawal pedagang. Akan tetapi misiku adalah memata-matai Akatsuki. Karena itu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' padamu, karena kelihatannya sangat sulit untuk bisa selamat. Untuk itu selamat tinggal, Naruto. Aku sangat dan selalu mencintaimu'

Air mata Naruto terus membanjiri pipinya, bahkan kertas yang ia genggampun sudah basah dengan air mata. Ia terus berteriak-teriak, berharap semua yang barusan terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Tapi seberapapun ia mengingkarinya, ini tetaplah kenyataan.

Naruto menghapus air matanya. Ia ambil lonceng yang sempat ia abaikan dan mengikatnya di pinggang.

Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah jendela lalu meloncatinya. Tidak ia perdulikan angin malam yang kian menghalanginya. Ia tetap berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan yang terdapat di desa itu. Sekitar 2 kilo dari rumahnya, Naruto menemukan pemakaman. Di sebelah kiri dari tempat ia berdiri juga terdapat sebuah gundukan tanah.

'Uchiha Sasuke, lahir 23 Juli 1989, wafat 8 Oktober 2010'

Naruto duduk tersimpuh disana. Air matanya kembali menggenang. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan emosinya. Dikeluarkan lonceng yang ia ikat di pinggang tadi dan menggenggamnya erat tepat di gundukan tanah itu. Berharap, tangan Sasukelah yang kini ia genggam.

"Sa-Sasuke, hiks.." Naruto terus saja menangis. Kedua tangannya memeluk gundukan tanah.

"Kenapa kau meniggalkan aku, hiks. Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Selama ini hanya kamulah yang bisa menerimaku, menyayangiku dan mencintaiku. Kalau kau pergi, hiks..." Naruto sudah tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya lagi. Isakkanya semakin cepat, bahkan untuk bernafaspun sangat sulit.

"Si-sialan kau. Akatsuki!" Naruto berteriak keras. Meluapkan semua perasaan yang membelenggu hatinya.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah setelah berteriak. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Naruto menyeringai. Menampakkan senyum yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Tenang, Sasuke! Aku akan membalaskan semua untukmu. Dan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Dengan itu Naruto melangkah pergi dari tempat sunyi itu. Naruto meloncat kearah pohon, dan kembali meloncat ke pohon lain. Kecepatannya semakin meninggi seiring mata Naruto yang mulai berubah menjadi merah.

Yang sekarang ia tuju adalah Negara Iwa, dan untuk sampai ke sana diperlukan waktu satu hari. Tapi untuk Naruto yang kini terbawa emosinya, ia sampai di sana tepat tengah hari.

Tak tunggu waktu lagi, Naruto segera menghancurkan pintu masuk markas Akatsuki. Dengan hancurnya pintu masuk itu, ia kini dapat melihat semua anggota Akatsuki telah berkumpul. Beranggotakan sembilan orang, dan salah satunya adalah kakak dari Sasuke.

Amarahnya semakin menyeruak ketika Naruto bertemu pandang dengan Itachi. Menurut informasi yang ia ketahui, pembunuh dari Sasuke adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Oh, kita kedatangan tamu rupanya." Ketua dari Akatsuki yang bernama Pain kini tengah menyeringai melihat mangsanya datang sendiri ke markasnya. Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang terbentuk dari kumpulan missing-nin yang hebat dari berbagai negara. Visi mereka hanyalah satu, yaitu menguasai dunia. Dan untuk mewujudkannya mereka mengumpulkan semua biju. Dan sekarang mereka sudah mendapatkan 8 biju, jadi tinggal satu lagi maka kehidupan di dunia ini akan berakhir. Dan sekarang Jincuriki malah mengantarkan dirinya ke sarang Akatsuki.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi! Dimana Itachi?" Naruto berteriak.

Itachi yang namanya dipanggil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Tidak bisa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung menerjang Itachi. Pertarungan mereka tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Sudah berapa kali Naruto terkena kakuatan mata dari Itachi. Naruto sedikit heran, sepertinya Itachi tidak terlalu serius dalam pertempuran ini. Kalau Itachi mau, ia dengan mudah bisa melumpuhkan Naruto. Akan tetapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Karena sang ketua Akatsuki sangat geram dengan tingkah Itachi yang seakan mengulur-ulur waktu, ia langsung maju menyerang Naruto. Akan tetapi sebelum menyentuh Naruto, Itachi segera, menghalanginya. Alhasil Itachi terkena jurus dari Pain. Karena memang keadaan Itachi yang buruk, tubuhnya pun limbung.

"I-Itachi? Ke-kenapa?" Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar melihat tubuh Itachi yang melindunginya.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat membunuhnya." Dengan itu Itachi meneteskan air mata untuk yang pertama kalinya, bahkan saat melihat adiknya mati pun ia tidak meneteskan air mata. "Ia kehabisan cakra, karena terlalu banyak memakai Saringan." Itachi berhenti berbicara dan mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan darah saat ia terbatuk.

"Naruto, a-aku sangat menyayanginya, Naruto. Mungkin dengan begini akau bisa menebus kesalahanku karena selama ini aku telah meniggalkannya sendiri." Dengan itu mata Itachi terpejam. Walaupun matanya mengeluarkan air mata, walaupun mulut dan tubuh penuh darah, Itachi menutup matanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya yang penuh akan darah.

Melihat bagaimana kematian Itachi yang berada di depannya, amarahnya benar-benar tidak bisa di kendalikan. Dan tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh cakra merah pekat. Naruto kini berubah menjadi rubah berekor lima.

Ia sudah tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Yang kini ia tahu hanyalah, menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"SINRA TENSEI." Pain mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan tepat mengenai Naruto, sehingga kini Naruto terpental jauh.

Karena Pain semakin terdesak, ia menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"SIBAKU TENSEI."

Sebuah bulatan hitam menutupi sinar matahari. Ukuran bulatan yang tadinya kecil, kini membesar seiring bulatan itu menarik semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Naruto yang kini berwujud rubah berekor enam, tertarik ke dalamnya.

T_T

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" dengan tatapan kosong ia menatap tangannya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia pernah berada di sini, saat ia kehilangan kendali. Akan tetapi ia di hentikan oleh Sasuke dengan kekuatan matanya. Sedangkan sekarang, siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya?

"Seseorang, siapapun, tolong aku!" Naruto berteriak.

Sebuah mata besar beriris merah terbuka mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah mata besar yang dulu pernah ia temui.

"Aku akan memberikan semua kekuatanku, asal kamu membuka segel pintu ini." Dia adalah Kyuubi, Musang Berekor sembilan. Biju, yang menjadi simbol dari kekuatan biju-biju yang lain.

Naruto yang sudah kehilangan hati, kini berjalan mendekati sebuah kerangkeng besar, tempat Kyuubi itu terkurung. Lalu membukanya tanpa berfikir panjang.

T_T

Bulatan besar yang menutupi sinar matahari entah mengapa seperti terdapat nyala api dan suara di dalamnya. Sebuah kepala Rubah besar muncul seiring retaknya bulatan itu, hingga menampakkan sosok seutuhnya. Sebuah rubah raksasa dengan 9 ekornya yang ia hantamkan ke sekitarnya hingga hancur. Rubah itu mengerluarkan api dari mulutnya.

Mata merah rubah itu, kini tertuju pada Pain yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan cepat si Rubah menyerang tanpa ampun pada ketua Akatsuki. Karena jauhnya perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka, hanya memerlukan waktu singkat, tubuh Pain hancur.

Walaupun lawannya sudah mati, akan tetapi tubuh dan pikiran Naruto yang dikuasai oleh Kyuubi terus saja, membabi buta menghancurkan semuanya. Sedangkan Naruto, kini ia berada di kegelapan. Ia terus saja menangis di dalam kegelapan hatinya.

'Kring' suara lonceng menyadarkannya dari kegelapan.

"Naruto," sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Su-suara siapa?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Suara siapa ini? Ke-kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini?" Naruto melihat ke arah depan. Ia melihat seseorang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

ia memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke saat bayang itu tiba-tiba mengabur dan ia kembali mendengar suara lonceng seperti yang ia dengar tadi.

T_T

Kyuubi yang masih mengamuk, tiba-tiba meraung-raung kesakitan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tubuh Kyuubi diselimuti oleh sinar putih.

Sinar itu berangsur-angsur hilang, dan menampakan rubah berekor lima dan berangsur angsur kembali menjadi sosok Naruto.

'Kring'

Lonceng yang Naruto ikat di pinggangnya kini terlepas tepat disamping tubuhnya tergeletak. Naruto kini kembali menangis, mengingat kematian Sasuke dan mengingat bagaimana kematian Itachi.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto merasa nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan pandangannya menjadi putih.

'kring'

Naruto kembali mendengar suara lonceng. Ia menoleh kearah kiri, dan di sana ia mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mengambil lonceng yang tadi terjatuh tepat di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, benarkah itu kau?" Naruto meyakinkan pandangannya melihat Sasuke, orang yang sangat ia cintai, dan orang yang sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia yang membuatnya menderita. Dan kini ia melihat Sasuke membawa loncengnya dengan memakai baju serba putih.

"Iya, Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Apa kataku Sasuke, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Asal kau tahu, walaupun kamu pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi, maka akulah yang akan menyusulmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya ini.

"Sasuke! Apakah kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?"

"Kau pikir aku ini adalah dobe seperti kamu? Jelas saja aku ingat, hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober, dan hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, bukan?" Sasuke bicara dengan meremehkan.

"Lalu, apa hadiah untukku?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang indah."

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya dengan girang. "Kemana? Apakah di sana banyak penjual Ramen?"

"Lebih dari itu, Naruto. Tempat itu sangat indah. Di sana sangat damai, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupan kita, Naruto. Kita akan bersama selamanya, di tempat yang kekal."

"Benarkah seindah itu?"

"Percayalah padaku. Ayo kita berangkat!" sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Sasuke.

T_T

**The end**

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Sakura membuka ruangan Hokage dengan kasar.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Tsunade baru sadar bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya ini tengah menagis.

"Tsu-Tsunade-Sama, Na-Naruto hiks.." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Rasanya ia sungguh tak sanggup untuk mengatakan ini.

"Naruto kenapa, Sakura?" Mau tak mau Tsunade khawatir juga.

"Na-Naruto, hiks, me-ninggal."

T_T

A/N :

Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuat cerita angst, ya? kenapa tidak ada feel di dalamnya? Kenapa ceritanya jadi nglantur? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa...? *ngacak rambut*

Terimakasih untuk :

Lynn – yang dengan sengaja memaksaku untuk kerja rodi

Lynn : Hei, apa yang barusan kau bilang? *pasang tampang setan*

ran-moury : Huaaaa... setan ngamuk...! Kyuu-chan, di-chan...! Lariiiiii!

Oke, walaupun pendek, jelek, gaje, kebanyakn typo, lebay, super-duper nglantur, n OOC banget, tapi tolong direview ya, please*_*

Review!

Review!

Review!


End file.
